


Goner.

by 20dollarfobleed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Body Description kinda, Gen, Suicide mention, negative, self hate, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This might be a little confusing but basically Tyler started out happy then Blurryface started attacking, taking away all the joy and happiness he once had, leaving him thinking he's worthless and know one loves him.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Goner.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little confusing but basically Tyler started out happy then Blurryface started attacking, taking away all the joy and happiness he once had, leaving him thinking he's worthless and know one loves him.

Tyler likes his body. He thinks he looks good sometimes, and it's nice to feel that way. 

TYLE RHAS AHIDESOUS BODy.DONOT COMPLIMENT HIM. DONOT RAISEHISSELFESTEE M.

Tyler does good in school, he thinks he's smart above average, and his teachers think so too.

TYLERIS DUMBANDWILL NEVER BE SMART.HISTEACHERS ARE LYINGTOHI M OUTOFPITY.

Tyler loves his parents, and they love him just as much, right?

NO.TYLERSPARENTS DONOT LIKEHIM.HEWASAMISTAKE.HE WAS A FAILURE OFASON, THEYWANTED A SMARTANDCHARMING ONE NOTA WEIRDANDANTISOCIAL FREAK.

Tyler thinks his problems matter, and that he's ~~not~~ worthless, but he's ~~not so~~ sure of it  ~~anymore.~~

TYLERS PROBLEMSDONO T MATTER TOTHOSEAROUNDHIM.HEISWORTHLESSAND NOT WORTHTHEIRTI ME.

Tyler hates his body. He hates how his hipbones poke out and how he's smaller than all the other boys. He wants to look more like Josh.

YES.FINALLYHE SEES THETRUTH.

Tyler's failing his tests, not doing his homework, and his teachers are worried for him. That makes Tyler feel a little better, because at least they care for him, right?  
  


NONONO. THEYDONTCARETHEYDONTCARE. THEYRELYINGTOHIM.THEYRELYINGTOHIMDONTBELIEVEWHATTHEYSAY.TYLERSJUSTHEARINGWHA T HEWANTS.

Okay so maybe his teachers don't care for him or his future, but he still had Josh and Jenna, right?

NO HE DOESNT.THEYSTOPPED WANTINGTOHANG OU T WITHTYLER A LONG TIMEAGO, THEYJUSTDOIT OUTOF PITY NOW.THEYHATETYLER.

Tyler has no one, everyone stopped loving him long ago. He's worthless and full of flaws.

Y ES.THE COLDHARD TRUTH,FINALLY HE SEES.

 

Tyler ends up killing himself a week later.

 

IW IN. -BLURRYFACE.

 


End file.
